


We Speak Our Vows and Sorry Whispers

by IspeakfortheQueen



Category: Jim Henson's The Dark Crystal Series - J.M. Lee, The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Sad, Weddings, but not really, gay angst, it's what they deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IspeakfortheQueen/pseuds/IspeakfortheQueen
Summary: There might have been a pleasant day at sea where the wind was a playful whisper and the three brothers shone brightly. ~ Onica waxes on an alternate timeline.
Relationships: Onica/Tavra (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	We Speak Our Vows and Sorry Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song 'Hazards of Love 4 (The Drowned)' by The Decembrists. This song is also very much the vibe of this story.

There are many paths and in the end only one outcome. The outcome of the other paths get lost in the wind like the grains of sands in the Crystal Sea. Still, it does not take even a very powerful seer to gather up those sands in the palm of her hand and determine what might have been.

There might have been a pleasant day at sea where the wind was a playful whisper and the three brothers shone brightly. They might have all been there aboard the Omerya, their friends from the resistance and their oldest friends and clan members. 

Onica might be dressed in her finery, her chains and rings, eel-skin boots, and a brocaded vest embroidered with the sigils of the Vapra and Sifa and all the sigils of celebration and protection and matrimony. She might be dressed in the sort of special occasion clothes Sifa do not often dress in and still her brightest jewel would be at her side.

Tavra, her tall soldier in lavenders and Vapran ceremonial tabard and one gold chain around her silverling neck, might be right next to her, hand and fingers reaching for Onica’s own.

They might have stood before Ethri and Ethri might have lead them to clasp hands and enter a dreamfast. 

Outside their might be singing- their loved ones invoking a song to protect their bodies as the dreamfasting couple quietly wove their own heart songs in dreamspace. They might have made vows and secret words to one another. Their vliyas would know the sincerity of each other’s words and intentions and when Ethri’s own hand came down to break their clasp, they would know the bond that they shared was not really broken.

Understanding this Onica and Tavra might have kissed before everyone and then there might have been a fierce applause and hurried preparations for a magnificent party.

They might be sat at the hearth fire of the Omerya, docked under the cliffs that held the Waystar. They might listen to Kylan’s songtelling and eat and drink and dance all through the night until the party grew so fierce that Onica saw an opportunity to steal Tavra away somewhere where they could be alone.

A gust of wind rushes forth and the grains of sand scatter out in the wind. Onica blinks at her empty hand. There is the tickle of something crawling over the top of her scalp to her ear.

“What is bothering you?” whispers the little silver and blue spider.

Onica sighs and looks out to where the wind has pushed the sand out onto the horizon. “I have been thinking of other worlds.”


End file.
